


Light and Time, At the End of All Things

by knight_of_thyme (ravenic)



Series: HSWC 2014 [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Facing Imminent Death, Green Sun, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Team Moirallegiance 2014, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/knight_of_thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dave♦Rose – "I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I let you down/Well these days I'm fine, no these days I tend to lie//I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry I let you down/Well these days you're fine, no these days you tend to lie." --Imagine Dragons, Amsterdam</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Time, At the End of All Things

It’s led to this. She is the Seer of Light, but she has been blind. She knows she is to blame for what is happening now. But that’s okay. This is the end anyway.

She is going to die. This is a suicide mission, she knows that even without the sight. She is going to die. But she is not alone.

For once, she is not alone. Her mother was always too distant to have a real connection with, and so she grew up for the most part on her own. At last she met the others, but they were just text on a screen. Even in the game, she kept them all at a safe distance, never letting them under her skin, into her heart.

And now she has. He stands beside her, and the purple of his Dreamer body seems so out-of-place, soft violet where red and black usually guard like armor. But now, at the end of all things, that does not matter.

She tried to save him. Really, she did. She left him behind in the hope that it would save his life, but she didn’t need the sight to know that he would follow her anyway. Loyal Knight, true as blood. He would not let her die alone. Now they will both die, but at least they will die together.

Maybe that is enough.

*

It’s led to this. He’s the Knight of Time, but all of the failed, doomed, broken timelines have led to this moment, and not even a Knight can change that. He knows that this is his fault. This moment exists now because of whatever he did in other lines, in this one. Maybe this is doomed, too. He doesn’t know. But that’s okay. It’s the end for him anyway.

He’s going to die _(again)_. He knows that this is a suicide mission, even moreso than most of his Time games. He is going to die. But he is not alone.

For once, he is not alone. Time work is hard and lonely. His brother cared about him, but he had to train him for his role in the game, and so there was always a chasm standing between them. He cares about the others, but that’s exactly the problem – he cares too much. He loves them all too much, and he has died for them over and over, proving that love. He loves them, but he has to keep them at a distance. His heart would break, otherwise.

But now he’s let someone in. After all this time, fighting alone to keep the timeline going, he finally has someone at his side. Her Dreamer purple is darker than the text he once knew her as, and her eyes are showing her fear more than she thinks. But now, at the end of all things, it doesn’t matter.

He tried to save her. He tries to save everyone, always – the scars littering his skin are proof of that. He tried to leave her behind. They must be related, because she tried to do the same to him. It didn’t work, of course. Neither one did. Neither one will let the other go alone. And so they are together. And so they will die together.

He’s never died with anyone before. He’s died, sure. More times than he can count. Sometimes he’s alone, sometimes there’s someone else there. But he’s never died _with_ someone. Not until now.

Maybe that will make it better.

*

They stand together, side by side, Seer and Knight. She is trembling, and his breathing isn’t quite even, but they don’t call each other out on their fear. He has died time and again, and she has seen darkness that no human should ever witness. They are afraid, but they of all people understand fear.

Each tried to leave the other behind, tried to go on their own. They were so used to it, so used to always being _alone_ , that it was almost habit. He tried to convince her to let him do it. She tried to escape from him and go by herself. But they are more similar than they think, and so their aloneness failed, and now they are together.

Different, but similar. At first glance, their personalities are opposite – she with her mysterious, unreadable airs, acting like she knows everything (because she does, she always does); he with his loyal, courageous heart, both incredibly open and impossibly guarded all at the same time (because he can do anything, at any time). But they are of one soul. She sees death and tries to keep it from the others. He collides with death and tries to save the others from it. They are both so self-sacrificing that it will be the death of them.

But this is the first time they have died with someone at their side. Seer and Knight, and at last, after so much time, so much lost light, they are not alone. They face the Green Sun together, and when he reaches for her hand, she takes it.

Then they step forward, together, as one, and green light ends all time.

* * * *

_Believe me when I say,_

_That I wouldn't have it any other way_


End file.
